Angel in Demon Form
by XxApplexFrostxX
Summary: Jacqueline Maria Rose was once a lonely and depressed soul trying to go on with her life, until she gave up and decided to commit suicide. She failed judgement, and ended up in Hell with a new form and no memories. Now, let us join Jackie, as she aims to try to make her new life in Hell better and not live through a life of disappointment and depression, at the Happy Hotel.
1. In The End

In The End

**~Narrator's P.O.V~**

It was a quiet, winter afternoon in Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada. It was reaching the end of November, in the year of 2012. The city of Lethbridge was buzzing, and people were walking all around the streets, trying to get to shopping centers and meeting each other as they passed. It was the Black Friday weekend, and the citizens were getting their Christmas shopping done, before it got busy during the Christmas holiday.

All except one, of course. Sitting in the food court of Park Place Mall, sipping on a medium cup of Coca-Cola from AW, was a young, 20-year-old female, sitting on her own with a heavy sigh. Her short, brunette hair was slightly fluffy, due to the rain that was falling that day. Her hazel, nearly green eyes scanned the busy and crowded food court, looking for anyone that passed by that she knew. Listening for anything out of the ordinary.

A soft buzzing sound alerted the girl, as her left pocket vibrated. She dug her pale Caucasian hand into her coat pocket and pulled out a small Samsung Galaxy cell phone. The phone buzzed again. The girl swiped her thumb across the screen to unlock it. The phone automatically opened to the messages app and showed an unread message on the top of her list of contacts.

She pressed a thumb onto the message and the message read,

_'Hey, Ellie. Bad news. I'm afraid I won't be able to come shopping with you._

_I have babysitting this evening and the weekend._

_Maybe next week?'_

The girl, Ellie, looked over the message and gave out a heavy and defeated sigh. With her thumbs, she typed back,

_'That's okay... They need you more than I do..._

_See you later…'_

With that, Ellie grabbed her dark grey coat, finished drinking her cup of Coca-Cola and started walking around the mall. She looked through the windows and scanned her eyes over the merchandise within many of the stores, but she lacked the motivation to buy anything.

With another defeated and heavy sigh, Ellie left the Park Place Mall and began making her way to the bus station. Once there, she sat on the sidewalk, waiting for the bus to show up and take her back home. Her mind raced with many thoughts of sadness and disappointment. The rainy weather fit the mood of the lonely girl sitting on the sidewalk.

Everything around Ellie fell quiet and blurred altogether, until the buses arrived and Ellie picked herself up from where she sat and walked aboard the first bus. She paid the bus driver and took a seat at the back right corner of the bus, and looked out the window with a long sigh.

Given 15 minutes of driving around and out of the town, Ellie pulled the stop cord and the bus came to a stop just outside of a little bungalow a block away from the corner shop on the main road. Ellie exit the bus and made her way to the bungalow. She grabbed a pair of keys from her pocket and used the first key to unlock the door. Ellie opened the door and entered the bungalow.

It was nicely decorated inside, with a mixture of colors in every room. Browns and neutral colors in the living room. Oranges and warm colors in the kitchen and dining room. Blues in the hallway, that lead to two opposite bedrooms and the bathroom.

Ellie hung her coat in the closet in the kitchen and sat down one a three-seated couch, in the living room. She grabbed the remote controller for the television, hung up on the wall, and searched through the channels for something to watch. Nothing seemed to get her interests.

Ellie looked out of her living room window and saw the rain. It was quiet in the neighborhood. No one was outside or passing by the bungalow. Ellie took a breath, walked over to a portable CD player, selected a Linkin Park CD and inserted the disk into the player. She chose a song and let it play, as she rested on the couch and started reading her favorite manga book.

'_I tried so hard,_

_And got so far._

_But in the end,_

_It doesn't even matter..._

_I had to fall,_

_To lose it all._

_But in the end,_

_It doesn't even matter..._'

Ellie let out another heavy sigh and put her book down. Left alone in the silence of her bungalow, Ellie's mind raced with numerous thoughts at once. Why did her younger sister choose now to tell her she was babysitting? Why blow her over when she was waiting in the food court for over an hour to start shopping? Why has nothing been fair to her lately? Does she deserve this life she's living? Should she just end it all, before things get worse for her? Will anyone miss her if she took her life? Will anyone care?

No... Of course they won't. They never cared. They never called to check up on her. Never paid her a visit. Never came by for a cup of tea or supper, just to see if Ellie was doing well on her own.

Ellie looked at her reflection in the window. She didn't see a lonely girl who is struggling with life, she saw an empty husk that had nothing else to live for. Ellie nodded, her mind was made up. She stood up and made her way to the small, but comfortable bathroom. She opened the bathroom-mirror cabinet and grabbed a small orange bottle of small white pills, two-thirds full. She opened the bottle and tipped the white pills into her mouth until the bottle was empty.

She swallowed the pills with a small gulp of water, and looked into the mirror. Her vision started to blur, as her stomach turned from the contents inside and Ellie started to feel dizzy and nauseated. She fell to her knees and threw up into the toilet that was next to her. Her body began to grow cold and her pale complexion grew paler.

Trying to fight back the effects, Ellie picked herself up and wobbled over to the bedroom closest to the bathroom. She entered the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, her head hitting the pillow as she fell. A numbing sensation washed over Ellie's body as she struggled to keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw was the scenery of the mountains out of the bedroom window...

Then… Darkness…

* * *

When she regained consciousness, Ellie found herself in a bright room, full of fluffy clouds, standing before a very tall, slender woman in black armor and a crooked smile on her face. She had a pair of black, feathered wings emerging from her back and her hair was split to look like spiraled horns. Floating on top of the woman's head was a halo that appeared to be dripping.

"Hello, Miss. Eleanor May Carter." The angel smiled with a hiss to her voice, "I assume that you're wondering where you are and why you're here."

Ellie nodded her head. The last thing she remembers was letting her thoughts get the better of her and taking a huge mouthful of her medication, then everything falling to darkness. Then there was a bright light and here she was, wearing a white dress and no wounds or injuries whatsoever, and talking to an angel that might be the Grim Reaper, come to claim Ellie's soul.

"Well, it appears that you have died from drug overdose and you're here so we can pass judgement over you." The angel answered.

Ellie lowered her head with a small quiet sigh. She believed she wasn't going to pass judgement and go to Heaven. Or even returned to life. That's too good for her. Ellie believed that she's gonna spend an eternity in Hell and spend that eternity in flames and darkness. She believed she deserved the worst. No more, no less. She believed she was a terrible person that her family and friends were happy to be rid of.

The angel opened a large black book and turned the page. Her smile turned into a frown, "Well, well... This doesn't seem right..." The angel looked at the depressed spirit before her, "It says here that you've been a good soul. No crimes. No sins. Despite being Atheist with spiritual views, but we don't care about that. Why, on Earth, did you decide to take your own life? You're not meant to die until you're at least 55 years old, from heart attack."

Ellie said nothing and folded her arms. The angel smiled and looked over the book again, "Then again, it does say that you do suffer from the sin of Envy. That's very dangerous, young lady. But you seem to be unaffected by the resentment that Envy delivers to the soul." The angel closed the book and looked at Ellie, "And for that, you cannot go to Heaven with this sin weighing on your heart like that."

Ellie lowered her head and looked away with a small sigh. Typical. Commit suicide and you can't go to Heaven because of a sin you've been living with most of your life. Just typical...

With that said, Ellie noticed her dress turning black and then her vision was starting to get blurry and her eyelids fell heavy. Her body fell limp as she vanished through the cloud, falling to a dark skyscraper world of Hell. As she fell, her body was engulfed with an eerie green flame and her body burned until there was nothing but dust.

The pile of dust fell into an empty street on the south side of the skyscraper city. The crimson red moon shined its pentagram face onto the street, as a figure rose from the pile of ashes and dust.

It was a tall, anthropomorphic spider demon with four arms and digitigrade feet. Slim build with a fluffy chest. Sap green markings on her snow white fur, like freckles, with skull markings on her chest, hips and the back of her head. Her four hands and forearms were completely green with black nails. Her hair was short with long bangs. She wore the same black dress that Ellie wore, but it was burnt around the hem, making it jagged. The demon opened her eyes and they were a sharp green with black sclera.

A voice echoed into the spider demon's ears,

"Enjoy the rest of eternity. Young demon."


	2. Sound of Silence

Sound of Silence.

**~Narrator's P.O.V~**

_*Sigh* _What am I going to do with myself? I've been in Hell for over two months and so far, nothing seemed to have worked out for me. I have no home. I have no job. I have nothing to my name. Come to think of it, I can't even remember my own name. What is my name? Does it start with a C? H? J? Was it a nice name? Did it suit me? Argh! My head hurts just trying to think of something...

Anywho, I'm just wondering the streets of the west side of Pentagram City, wearing a rugged black dress and dark red wool cardigan I found in a dumpster, trying to look for a place to sleep for the night. I tried motels and a place to stay in exchange for a job, but everyone around the area kept telling me to get lost or they don't want my services. Kept calling me Angel Dust… Maybe that was my name? No. Doesn't sound right.

Anyway, during my walk down the streets, I found an empty alley that appeared to be either abandoned or deserted. It'll do for a place to sleep for now. I dug into the dumpster, on the left side of the alley, and found a large piece of cardboard and a ragged old blanket. At least I won't get cold during the night... I laid the cardboard onto the floor and sat on it, knees close to my chest, with the blanket over my shoulders. Drunk citizens and fighting gang members passed me without giving me a second glance or shouting at me.

I let out a heavy sigh, resting my head onto my first pair of arms, as my second pair hugged my knees closer to my chest. My eyes felt heavy, I struggled to keep them open, in case someone tried to attack me in my sleep. I remembered a song from the time I was alive. I opened my mouth and started singing softly to myself,

_'Hello, Darkness, my old friend..._

_I've come to talk with you again..._

_Because a vision softly creeping..._

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping..._

_And the vision that was planted in my brain..._

_Still remains..._

_Within the Sound of Silence...'_

I let out a soft sigh and rested my head onto my knees, letting sleep take its hold on me and the darkness take me away from this place.

* * *

_***Dream***_

_I opened my eyes to find myself on the streets of the north side of the Pentagram. In front of some sort of studio building... I believe. I rubbed my eyes and cautiously walked over to the studio. The doors swing open and a bright light forced me to shield my eyes._

_A silhouette walked out of studio doors. It looked like a spider demon, just like me. I narrowed my eyes and the silhouette walked out of the doors. I gasped in shock._

_It was me. Only, instead of wearing a ragged dress and cardigan, she was wearing a short, black slit dress with black evening gloves and boots. It was revealing and something I wouldn't wear over my dead body._

_The other me walked on the streets and smiled. She had a golden fang as well. What happened to me to become this person?_

_The other me saw me and walked over. She raised her hand and touched me in the nose._

_In a flash, I found myself on the edge of the city. There was a large hotel standing before me. The other me was standing front of me with a smug smile._

_She beckoned me to follow her and walked into the hotel. I hesitated to follow her with uncertainty. Suddenly, the hotel glowed and erupted with a bright light, blinding me._

_***Dream End***_

* * *

I woke up with a small moan. I opened my eyes and sat up from my sleeping form. I rubbed my eyes and found myself no longer in the alley in the west side of the Pentagram. I was in what looked like a dressing room… For a 1920's performer.

"How... How did I get here?" I wondered, "I wasn't here before."

"Good morning, my dear." A voice from the door called, "I hope you slept well."

The door opened to reveal a short and chubby woman with light grey skin. Her eyes were hot pink with black sclera. Short blond hair and she wore a typical, 1920's flapper dress with a pink headband and a pink pearl necklace.

I yelped in startle, and covered myself with a blanket. But I found myself out of my rags and in a silk dressing gown.

"Oh my gosh! I hope I didn't disturb you." The woman frowned, then smiled with a bow, "Allow me to introduce myself. Name's Mimzy and this is my club."

Uncertain, I gave the woman a small wave, "Hello. Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Mimzy shook her head, "Oh no. It's nice to meet you." Then she explained, "I was wondering around the west side of the Pentagram, when I heard you singing in an empty alley." She looked at me and asked, "Did you know that you have a wonderful singing voice?" I was uncertain how to answer, then she continued explaining, "Then you fell asleep. I looked around and noticed that no one else has noticed you in the alley, and I couldn't let some raw talent like that go to waste, so I decided to take you into my club."

"You took me in? Because of my singing?" I asked, making sure I was hearing right. Mimzy nodded her head. "You should've left me to die out there. I'm nothing special." I told her.

Mimzy shook her head, "Oh, no, no, no, no. I can't let talent like yours waste away like that. You're much more than you let yourself to be..." She stopped for a second, then she realized something, "Golly, I never got your name."

I shook my head, "Your guess is better than mine. I don't remember my name."

Mimzy gasped and smiled, "This is a perfect opportunity. I've been thinking of a perfect name for you." She thought for a second, then asked me, "How about Jack Rose? It's a cocktail made with applejack. Short for Jacqueline Maria Rose."

I thought for a moment. Jack Rose? Jack... Rose... Jack Rose! It has a nice ring to it. I smiled at the small woman before me, "I like it."

Mimzy clapped her hands together with a smile, "Wonderful." She extended her hand, "A pleasure to officially meet you, Jack Rose."

I smiled and shook her hand, "The pleasure is all mine, Miss. Mimzy."

Mimzy smiled, "Please, just call me Mimzy." Then she turned and made her way to the door, "I'll let you get dressed now. We open very soon."

"Yes, ma'am." I answered.

With that, Mimzy left the dressing room and I was left alone. I got out of bed and searched around the dressing room, looking for something to wear, until I came across something that might fit me. A black, U-neck t-shirt with a dark grey stripe across the stomach area, dark olive green, 3/4 length pants and black boots. I got dressed into the tomboy-ish attire and it was a perfect fit. Mimzy must have had a spider demon work for her before... I'm not gonna ask...

Once I was dressed and ready, there was another knock on the door. Mimzy's voice shouted from the other side, "Jack? Are you decent? It's time to start the show."

"I'm ready, Mimzy." I called.

"Excellent. I'll be on the stage. I'll see you there." She replied.

With that there was silence. Anxiety crept up on me, as I made my way to the door. My mind raced with anxious thoughts, making me freeze. This might be a bad idea. What if they don't like me? What if I don't deliver as Mimzy hoped? I shook my head from the thoughts. I promised Mimzy and I'm going to do my best.

I opened the door and followed the corridor to the back of the stage. Mimzy was already front stage, singing a song with a catchy beat. My left foot tapped to the beat of the song. After a few minutes of singing, the song was over and everyone applaud Mimzy's performance.

Then Mimzy spoke to the audience, "Golly! Thank you for your atmosphere here today. And I'm pleased to inform you that we have some new talent for you, today. All the way from the west side of the Pentagram." She gestured to me, "Jack Rose!"

The audience murmured in confusion and whispered to one another. Mimzy walked over to me, grabbed my hand and dragged me on to the stage. The spotlight focused on me and I could barely see the audience before me. I had to shield my eyes to see them. There were demons of many shapes and sized, waiting for my to do or say something.

I looked across and saw a guitar. A gentle tune echoed in my mind. A guitar tune. It was familiar to me. I let go of Mimzy's hands and walked over to the guitar. I picked up the guitar, putting the strap over my right shoulder and under my left arm, and began playing the tune. The audience went quiet. The tune played in my mind like a symphony, my fingers played the notes on the guitar like the music was guiding me. I opened my mouth and began singing,

_'Hello darkness, my old friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again._

_Because a vision softly creeping,_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping._

_And the vision that was planted in my brain,_

_Still remains..._

_Within the Sound of Silence..._

_In restless dreams I walked alone,_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone._

_'__Neath the halo of a street lamp,_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp._

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light,_

_That split the night..._

_And touched the Sound of Silence..._

_And in the naked light I saw,_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more._

_People talking without speaking,_

_People hearing without listening._

_People writing songs that voices never share,_

_And no one dared..._

_Disturb the Sound of Silence._

_Fools, said I, You do not know,_

_Silence, like a cancer, grows._

_Hear my words that I might teach you,_

_Take my arms that I might reach you._

_But my words, like silent raindrops fell,_

_And echoed in the wells..._

_Of Silence._

_And the people bowed and prayed,_

_To the neon god they made._

_And the sign flashed out its warning,_

_In the words that it was forming._

_And the sign said, The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls,_

_And tenement halls..._

_And whispered in the Sounds of Silence...'_

The music and the song ended and I finished playing the guitar and finished singing. I looked everything around me. Everything... Even the people... Was at a standstill in shock, wonder and awe. Even Mimzy stared at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. Everything was so quiet you could hear the car horns outside the club. Mimzy grabbed my hands and dragged me offstage and into the dressing room.

She closed and locked the door and leaned against it to catch her breath, "That... Was..."

"Awful? Distasteful? Horrible?" I guessed with a small sulk.

Mimzy shook her head, "No, no, no!" She smiled, "That was phenomenal! Amazing! Stupendous! Astonishing! You blew the stage!" Then she asked me, "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I taught myself. The songs play in my head like a muse. I listen to the tune and I sing what comes to mind." I answered with all honesty.

"Alrighty." She replied, then she stood up straight, "Jack Rose, I have made up my mind." I tilted my head in confusion. She continued, "You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish, in exchange for your services to my club."

My eyes widen with shock. Is she serious? Me? Stay in the club? But I have to work to stay? Where the heck to sign up?

I recollected myself, straightened myself and extended my hand to Mimzy, "Mimzy, I would be honored to work for you."

Mimzy smiled and shook my hand, "I look forward to working with you."

Maybe things are starting to look up for Jack Rose.


	3. Night of the Hunter

Night of the Hunter.

**~Jack Rose's POV~**

It's been over five months since I became a patron in Mimzy's club. Mimzy has kept me doing all sorts of things; performing on the stage, serving food and drinks, even learning how to make the popular types of drinks. I can say that I couldn't be happier, believing that nothing could ruin this day, but I would be lying. Being a member or owning a club will come with its complications. Mafia complications.

Tonight, Mimzy was just getting ready to perform on the stage and warming up her vocals, while I was getting the bar ready for the night hours. After a few minutes of cleaning up the lounge and the bar, it was time to open for the night hours. It was my turn to run the bar, while Mimzy was the entertainment. Business was usually busy during the night hours, but this time, the bar was quiet, and the lounge hardly had any customers. Something is going to go wrong tonight. I can feel it in my bones.

Three and a half hours after opening, an unfamiliar demon entered the lounge and sat at the bar.

He was a spider demon, like me, but his fur was with pink heart-shaped markings instead of green skull markings. Both his eyes were pink, but his right eye was with no pupil and black sclera. Golden fang and he wore a pink and white striped blazer shirt, that exposes his fluffy chest, with a dark pink bow tie. Dark pink, nearly red gloves, black shorts and black boots. I feel like I should know this guy, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I walked over to the demon and asked, "What can I getcha?"

"Whiskey on the rocks." He answered.

I nodded and poured half a small glass of whiskey with ice. I served the drink to the demon. The demon gave me a nod and took a sip.

"So, what brings you to this side of the Pentagram? I've never seen anyone like you before. From the east side?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Actually, I'm from the north side of the Pentagram." He answered, "I'm here on business."

"What kind of business?" I tilted my head in confusion.

The demon chuckled and put my cheeks in his hands and squeezed my face, "You're such a cutie, you know that?"

I glared at the demon. I never liked being called cute. Last demon that called me cute walked home with a shiner of a black eye. As I looked at this demon, I couldn't help but look into his eyes. My annoyance faded to concern. I couldn't believe what I saw behind his eyes. Behind the cockiness and selfish lust I saw a soul crying for help. A soul losing itself to addiction and madness. Why do I feel the need to help this demon? I don't even know him. Do I? "Who-"

"Angel Dust!" Mimzy shouted from the stage.

The demon, Angel Dust, and I turned to the stage, to see Mimzy marching over to the bar. She had an angry aura around her. I glanced at the spider demon and blinked with surprise. Angel Dust? As in the porn actor, Angel Dust? What business brings him to this side of the Pentagram?

"Hi, Mimzy. Long time no-" "Skip the greetings, Angel. What in Hell are you doing here?" Mimzy cut Angel Dust off with an angry growl in her tone.

Angel Dust gasped, "Whatever do you mean? I'm just here to grab a drink."

I narrowed my eyes at the spider demon before me. Then I looked at his golden fang. It must be some sort of branding. I looked at Angel Dust's eyes and I saw someone. A moth demon of some kind. He wore a pink top hat, gold and pink heart-shaped sunglasses. A large, fur-lined coat. He looked somewhat like an overlord pimp. He too had a golden fang. He was grinning and had a dark look in his eyes. I raised a brow in confusion.

Mimzy turned to the pink spider demon and furrowed her brows, "I already told Valentino Jackie is not for sale!" She pointed to the exit, "Now, get outta here!"

"Jackie?" Angel Dust repeated, tilting his head in the same manner as I did. Then he looked at me and smiled, "Oh! Then you must be Jacqueline Maria Rose. Your singing is like a siren's song." He put his hands over my cheeks and squeezed my face again, "And just as cute as a button."

I removed the gloved hands from my face and glared at Angel Dust, "Mimzy has told you to leave."

Angel Dust looked at me and then at Mimzy, who hasn't let go of her glare.

He shrugged, "Fine. I'm going." He left a twenty dollar bill on the table and made his way to the doors of the club.

Mimzy sighed, wiped her brow, and made her way back to the stage. She grabbed the microphone and started singing. My ears blocked out the lyrics, so I could pay attention to the customers' requests. Two and a half hours later and the club fell dead quiet again. No more entertainment. No more customers. Since it was quiet tonight, I decided to close the club early. Happy Hour was over ten minutes ago anyway...

I walked over to the main doors and reached for the lock, until the door opened to reveal a tall moth demon with a top hat, heart-shaped, rose-tinted sunglasses, and a pink, fur-lined coat. It was the same guy I saw within Angel Dust's mind. I gasped and took a step back.

Mimzy turned and saw the demon standing over me. She gasped and growled, marching over to the demon, "Valentino, I already told you and your errand boy that you can't have her! Now leave this club and don't come back."

The demon, Valentino, chuckled with a hiss in his voice, "Oh, Mimzy. Sweet, bubbly, strong Mimzy. You obviously don't understand the power of an Overlord of Hell." He turned to me and grinned, "When I want something, I get it. To Hell with the consequences. I'm a hunter, and I have found my prey."

Mimzy ran in between me and Valentino, facing the moth demon, with her arms stretched out, "You can't have her. Jackie is one of the best things that happened to this club. She's my friend."

My eyes widen with surprise. Did Mimzy just call me her friend? As far as I can remember, I've never had a friend.

Valentino frowned and growled in a low tone. He raised a hand and slapped Mimzy across the face. Mimzy flew back and crashed into the bar, knocking over some of the glass cups I just cleaned up.

I glared at the tall moth demon, "Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

Valentino shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say, my dear? I'm not nice."

Mimzy picked herself up from the bar and rubbed her head in pain. Valentino took a drag of his cigarette and blew glowing red smoke toward Mimzy. Before she could react to what was happening, the smoke grabbed Mimzy, lifted her five feet from the ground and entered her mouth. Mimzy's body glowed red and she started coughing, scratching at her throat, struggling to breathe. Valentino watched with a big grin on his face.

"Stop! You're killing her! Stop it!" I cried.

Valentino didn't reply. He was having too much fun watching Mimzy suffer. I clutched my hands into fists of anger. I had to do something to stop this madness. If I strike Valentino, things might turning for the worse. If Mimzy dies, who will take over the club? I'm too young and Mimzy has no other business partners, as much as I know. And I can't just stand by and do nothing! I have to do something that benefits Mimzy and Valentino. Valentino is doing this because of me. What if...

I lowered my head and sighed. I placed my hand over Valentino's arm, "Alright, Valentino. You made your point. I'll go work for you."

Valentino looked at me and smiled, "Good girl."

The smoke left Mimzy's body and dropped her to the ground, leaving her alone. Mimzy coughed a little, catching her breath. Valentino looked at me and flashed his signature grin at me. I lowered my head and sighed. I hope I made the right choice. I have to make the right choice. Mimzy doesn't deserve to die. She's too good for this place.

Valentino and I turned around and left the club. It was raining outside and there was a pimp-looking limo parked outside of the entrance of the club.

Valentino opened the back door and gestured inside, "Get in, my Green Siren."

I took a breath and entered the limo. Inside was like a normal limo, only with dark pink theme and leather seats. Sitting inside the limo was a familiar pink spider demon that I thought I would never see again. Angel Dust.

Valentino entered close behind me and closed the door behind him. Angel Dust turned and saw me in the limo, with my head hung low.

He crawled over to me and smiled, "You agreed! You actually agreed to Val's terms to work for him!" He took hold of my second pair of hands, "Don't worry. I'll show you the ropes and you'll be just fine."

I raised my head at Angel Dust and looked at him. He was smiling and glad that I agreed to work for Valentino. I lowered my head and whispered, "Thank you, Angel Dust. I promise to work very hard."

Valentino grinned, "Good."

Angel Dust smiled and put his arm around my shoulders, "I think you and I are gonna be great friends."


	4. No Matter What

No Matter What

**~Jack Rose's POV~**

I can't believe I made this choice... I've been working for Valentino for nearly three and a half years and I really wish I haven't made such a stupid decision like this. But, then again, if I refused Mimzy would've died. Her blood would have been on my hands, and I would have ended up working for Valentino either way. So, I had to make the sacrifice and spare Mimzy the terrible judgement.

Angel Dust and I have been becoming good friends and good colleagues, but we don't let work get in the way when we have fun or just talk about life. It turns out that Angel Dust's cockiness, sarcastic humor, sassy attitude and selfishness is just a persona to keep others away from who he really is as a person. Shh... Don't tell Angel I told you all that. He'd kill me if he found out. Hehehe.

Along with making friends with Angel, I met a punk rocker cyclops named Cherri Bomb. She's a punk girl with a huge love for explosives. She owns a portion of the west side of Pentagram City and backs off her words with her unlimited supply of cherry bombs. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't know what it's like to live on the wild side. And it is fun.

Right now, it was time for the closing act of the studios. And it was Angel Dust's turn to close the show. The curtains opened and the lights switched on to reveal Angel Dust, leaning his back against a pole, wearing nothing but a short, redish pink skirt and his signature black boots. Valentino smiled, as Angel Dust took a breath and started pole dancing. The patrons of the club cheered for more of Angel's performance, making it rain money on the stage. This made Valentino happy, but I can sense that Angel didn't want to do this. But he had to.

After thirty minutes of dancing and closing the studios for the night, it was time to head home and rest for tomorrow's jobs.

Angel Dust and I lived in the same apartment building that was down the street from Valentino's porn studio. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that Valentino is an Overlord of Hell that owns a very popular porn studio. Yeah, I'm a porn star now. Well, more of a model and performer for Valentino. To be honest, it's not really one of the worst jobs you can have, but the money is good, though. Besides, I'm doing this so Mimzy can live and keep her club. That's what friends do, right? Look out for each other?

Anywho, I was at the main lobby, paying my month's rent before due, then making my way up the stairs and down the hall, to my apartment, until I heard screaming, shouting and glass shattering from Angel's apartment. I cautiously walked over to Angel's apartment door and the screaming and shouting faded into soft sobbing.

I carefully and gently knocked on the door, "Angel? You alright in there?"

The door creaked open and the apartment was dark. Most of the place was well-kept, but the sobbing could be heard from upstairs. I cautiously entered the apartment, "Angel Dust?"

The sobbing continued. From the stairs, a small pig demon ran down to meet me. It was Angel's pet pig demon, Fat Nuggets.

"Hey, Nuggets." I greeted with a small smile, as I knelt down to his height and gently petted his head.

Nuggets ran up to me and brushed his head against my hand. Then he grabbed my trench coat with his mouth and started pulling. This can only mean that he wants me to follow him.

"What's wrong? Is Angel in trouble?" I asked in concern.

Nuggets let go and trotted up the stairs. I followed him to a darker bedroom and slowly opened the door. Inside the bedroom was a familiar pink spider demon sitting against the foot of the bed, his face covered by his hands and sobbing. He looked like he was having another emotional breakdown. Someone needs to be with him tonight.

"Angel?" I called softly, "It's me, Jackie. May I come in?"

Angel Dust removed his hands from his face and turned to look at me. His eyes were bloodshot with tears and his cheeks were wet with tear streaks. He's been crying for a while. He buried his face into his arms and knees.

I entered the bedroom, "What's wrong? Did Valentino abuse you again?" I sat on the bed.

Angel Dust nodded his head. He wiped his tears away and looked at me, "It hurts, Jackie. It hurts so much." He sobbed, "What am I going to do? I feel helpless. I feel like no one can hear my cries. That no one cares."

I sat next to the pink spider demon, putting my hand over his shoulder, "That's not true, Angel. I'm here for you, aren't I? And Cherri will be there for you too. There are other people out there who care. You'll see."

Angel turned and hugged himself. I nudged myself closer to him and looked at the ceiling, thinking of a way to make my friend feel better. I hummed a little tune, then opened my mouth and started singing,

'_In the light of the day__,_

_In the dark of the night._

_When you're raring to go,_

_When you're tired from the fight._

_When you're losing your mind,_

_Let me give you a though._

_I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what._'

I took hold of Angel's hand and put my other hand over his shoulder, as I continued singing,

'_In the dark of the night,_

_In the light of the day._

_When you're rising to shine, _

_When you're hitting the hay._

_I'll be hanging around,_

_If you like it or not._

_I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what..._'

Angel looked at me, as I finished singing, and smiled, "You've got an amazing voice, Jackie. Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

I smiled back, "It's no problem. Whenever you'll need me to comfort you, just give me a call."

I stood up and was about to leave, until Angel spoke up, "Would... Would you mind staying with me for the night?" He asked me, taking hold of my hand.

I turned to the pink spider demon, smiled and nodded, "Of course, Angel."

With that, I sat next to him, put my arm over his shoulders and he rested his head in my chest. I continued to sing,

_'Through whoever you've been,_

_Through whoever you'll be._

_Through whatever you lose,_

_You will always have me._

_At the end of your road,_

_I'll be holding you tight._

_I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what...'_

Angel smiled for a second, until his eyelids dropped and he fell asleep. I smiled and rested my head against the foot of the bed, falling asleep as well. I didn't notice Cherri Bomb watching us from the rooftops and smiling.

Hopefully tomorrow will be a good day.


	5. Highway To Hell

Highway To Hell

**~Narrator's POV~**

It's a cold day in November 2017, five, damn, whole years since my older sister died of medication overdose. Five years and I still can't believe Ellie took her life like that. I guess I share half the blame, since I texted her and told her that I would be babysitting that evening. I had no idea Ellie was feeling so lonely that day, let alone that she was waiting for me at the Mall for three whole hours. I wish I could have changed the course of time and correct my mistake, but I can't and my sister is gone forever.

I spent my day sitting in my bedroom in silence, petting my fluffy, black cat, Lune, and looking out the window of the outdoor scenery. Until I heard screaming and shouting coming from outside. I looked out my window and saw a man with dark hair attacking a ginger-haired woman. Lune looked at the scene and growled.

I hopped out of bed and exit my home to try and solve this problem. I walked down the dark, winter street and put my hand over the man's shoulder, "Is there a problem, sir?"

The man looked at me. He shouted in a slurred motion of words, his breath reeking of alcohol and tobacco, "You're damn right there is a problem, 'Officer'! This woman is not giving me what I want and now she says that she's never met me in her life!"

The woman shook her head, "I'm telling the truth! I've never met you in my life. I think you might have me mistaken for someone else."

The man turned to the woman, grabbed her by the coat and shook her violently, "Don't play games with me, Heather! You promised me Layla will be in my custody! Now, where is she!?"

"Sir, you're drunk." I told the man, "Why don't we take you home and get you some rest, before you hurt someone? No harm done."

The man turned to me again and aimed a pistol at me, "DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU BITCH!" He turned back to the woman, "Where is Layla?! Tell me, or I'll blow your brains out all over the floor!"

The woman fell to her knees and started sobbing with tears running down her face, "Please... I don't have your Layla. I don't know who you are!"

Acting on instinct, while the man was distracted, I grabbed the man's wrist, trying to get the gun away from him. The man gasped, turned his attention back to me and fought back. After five seconds of fighting, the pistol went off with a loud bang. The man, the woman and I flinched from the loud sound and took a step back.

The last thing I remember was an overwhelming feeling of numbness, as I noticed there was a hole where my heart is and blood spread from the hole to all over my shirt. The woman screamed and the man dropped the gun and ran down the street. I couldn't feel my legs, as I fell to my knees and fell limp on the ground.

Then... Blackout...

* * *

Once I regained my strength to open my eyes and move my body, I opened my eyes to find myself in a burgundy-red and black room, with an old fashioned bed, chest of drawers, and a wardrobe. Someone around here sure likes the color red, huh?

I sat up from the bed and looked around. One thought came to me; I don't think I'm home, or in Canada, anymore.

I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Nothing changed. I looked at my hands and gasped in shock. My hands now have three fingers and a thumb on them, and I had four hands. My body was covered in a pale pink fur and my teeth were sharp. My legs were digitigrade and my feet was like spider paws. This is really weird, I don't remember looking like this when I blacked out. I'm a human with blonde hair and blue eyes. Not some anthropomorphic spider-like creature.

I closed my eyes, repeating a mantra in my head, until I heard a knock on the door. I got out of the bed, grabbed a long robe, put the robe on and made my way to the door. Uncertain of what might happen, I reached for the doorknob and flinched as I opened the door.

There was no explosion, but there was a tall man standing in the doorway. A man in red, black and burgundy. His skin was grey, with bright red eyes and darker red sclera. His hair was red with black tips and two tuffs at the sides of his crown, resembling deer ears, and two black antlers. He wore a red dress shirt under a burgundy-red striped tail-coat. Dark burgundy pants and black shoes. He also wore a pair of black gloves with red nails.

In short, he looked like a 1930s radio host with deer-like features.

"Hel-" He started, until I slammed the door shut in his face. I blinked for a second, then opened the door again, "Lo-" I slammed the door shut again.

I rubbed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Okay, Sam. Think. That last thing you remember is getting shot. Chances are that you're either dreaming or in a drug-induced coma. Either way, this stuff can't be real and I need to wake up! Wake up, dammit!

I closed my eyes, pinched myself in the upper arm and slapped my face. I opened my eyes and everything was still in a shade of burgundy-red and there was still knocking on the door.

I opened the door and the man was still standing in the doorway. "May I speak now?" He asked.

"Um... Yes?" I answered with an uncertain expression on my face.

He extended his hand to me, "Alastor. A pleasure meeting you, Sweetheart. Quite a pleasure." He shook my hand and entered the room, "Sorry for my sudden visit, but I had to see how you were feeling the moment you woke up."

"Well..." I started, "I'm feeling alright, if that's what you were wondering."

The man, Alastor, nodded his head, "That's good to know."

"But..." I spoke up, raising my hand, "I don't know where I am, what I am, or how I got here. Can you answer those questions for me?"

Alastor nodded again, "Yes I can. Let's start with where you are." Then he smiled, his yellow sharp teeth showing, and cheered, "Rejoice, my dear. You're in my home, in Hell."

"Hell? As in the afterlife dimension?" I asked with wide eyes.

"The very same." He nodded with his signature smile, "As for your second question; You are a spider demon. And for your third question; I found you in the streets of Pentagram City and thought you could use a place to stay, guessing that this your first day in Hell." Then he face-palmed himself with a small laugh, "Forgive me, my dear. I never got your name."

"Oh. Well then..." I extended my hand to Alastor with an uneasy smile, "I'm Samantha. But you can call me Sam or Sammy."

Alastor tilted his head slightly, "Samantha... What a beautiful name." Then he asked me, "Tell me, Samantha. How would you feel if you worked for me?"

My eyes widen again. Me? Work for a man I just met? Is he crazy or something? What if he's a serial killer? A cannibal? A madman escaped from the nearest asylum? How do I know if I can trust him? But, then again, he is the first to offer me a job. And if I'm going to survive in this place, I need a place to stay and a job to pay for necessities.

I looked at Alastor, who was waiting for my reply, still smiling, and took a breath, "Since I need to find a way to survive this place, I guess I agree to your terms. I'll work for you, Alastor."

Alastor's smile tightened and he cheered, "Wonderful." Then he told me, "For now, get yourself comfortable, Samantha. I'm pretty sure you don't want to spend all day in that robe. Clothes are in the drawers. When you're done, come meet me in the dining room, downstairs. I have some co-workers I'd like you to meet. We'll begin your work tomorrow."

I smiled with a nod and Alastor left the room, closing the door behind him. I took a breath and dug into the chest of drawers. I grabbed a light blue 1930s - 1940s styled dress. I looked over and saw a pair of black boots resting on the foot of the bed. I got dressed and exit the bedroom to met up with Alastor in the dining room, as he requested.

He wasn't alone either. Sitting with him were a child-sized, cute cyclops wearing a pink scarf, a white shirt and a pink skirt. And an anthropomorphic cat with large wings and a bow-tie around his neck. Alastor invited me to take a seat and introduced me to the other characters. It turned out the cyclops' name was Niffty and she usually served as a cleaner. And the cat was named Husk. They welcomed me and Niffty was more than happy to show me the ropes of working for Alastor.

Maybe things won't be so bad in Hell after all...


	6. The Devil Within

The Devil Within

**~Samantha's POV~**

It's been over a year and a half since I came to Hell and began my services with the Radio Demon, Alastor. The guy was kind enough to give me a position on his radio show, as a reader of stories. The money was good and the recognition is totally worth it. Now, the other denizens of Hell recognize me for my voice and talents behind the microphone. I like it.

It turns out I've been learning a lot about myself while working with Alastor. I learned that I have a few abilities, due to being a spider demon. I can jump high and far places. I can climb walls and ceilings. I have a poisonous bite and I can sense things before they come, such as weather.

Anyhow, I'm rambling on a bit. I was on the north side of Pentagram City, getting some cleaning supplies for Niffty and a six-pack of beer for Husk. That fellow can drink, let me tell you that. When I noticed something crumbled up on the side walk, near the curb. It looked like a small piece of paper. Curious, I picked up the piece of paper and un-crumbled it to look readable. It turned out to be a ticket to a show at the Porn Studio just up the road from where I was standing. And it was tonight!

I put the ticket in my pocket and quickly made my way to Alastor's home, outside of the city. Once inside, I put the beer and cleaning supplies in the kitchen and made my way to Alastor's office upstairs.

I gently knocked on the door and waited a couple of seconds before calling, "Alastor? It's Samantha. Can I talk to you?"

I waited a couple more seconds and the door opened to reveal Alastor with his signature smile, but something was up in his eyes. His eyes seemed... Bored. But I'm not sure why...

"Ah, Samantha. My favorite story-teller." Alastor greeted me with his smile, "What can I do for you, my dear?"

"Well..." I dug into my pockets and showed him the ticket, "I found this on the sidewalk and thought this might be an opportunity to find someone else to join our ranks." Alastor took the ticket and read it, "I think it's a show in Valentino's studio." I explained.

Alastor looked at me and placed his hand over my shoulder, "Samantha... I like the way you think." He smiled, "I grant you permission to attend this show."

I smiled back, "Thank you, Alastor. I will see if I can get anyone to join our ranks."

With that, I left Alastor to his work and made my way to my room to get myself ready and pick out an outfit for the show tonight. I took a nice, relaxing shower and got dressed into a white collared shirt, with turquoise buttons, under a black dress, black leggings and black boots. I brushed my hair and it was time to go to the show.

I handed in the ticket to the studio and the bouncer told me to head up the stairs. I walked up the stairs and found that the club was jam-packed with demons with wallets and purses full of cash. Sitting in the box in the front, with a tall moth demon in a pink fur-lined coat and a top hat. He wore heart-shaped, rose-tinted sunglasses over his eyes, and had a golden fang with his sharp teeth.

After a few moments of talking with the other demons, the lights dimmed down and the curtains to the stage opened, as a voice spoke from the stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Demons of all ages. Allow me to start this event with our own Green Siren: Jacqueline Maria Rose!"

The spotlights shined on the center of the stage. Standing in the center of the stage was a female spider demon with green markings, and wearing a short, black slit-dress and black boots. I'm guessing this demon was Jacqueline Maria Rose. The music started playing a steady ticking sound, like inside of a clock and Jacqueline Rose grabbed the microphone and started singing,

'_I'll keep quiet,_

_You won't even know I'm here._

_You won't suspect a thing,_

_You won't see me in the mirror._

_But I've crept into your heart,_

_You can't make me disappear, _

_Till I make you..._'

The audience cheered and wooed for Jacqueline, as the music begin to change into ominous tones. This song was getting hauntingly beautiful. The Moth Demon began to smile. Jacqueline looked at him,

'_I've made myself at home,_

_In the cobwebs and the lies._

_I'm learning all your tricks,_

_I can hurt you from inside._

_I made myself a promise,_

_You would never see me cry,_

_Till I make you..._'

I narrowed my eyes at the green spider and tilted my head slightly. There was something very familiar about her. Something about her voice? Something about her eyes? I cannot say.

'_You'll never know what hit you!_

_Won't see me closing in._

_I'm gonna make you suffer._

_This Hell you've put me in._

_I'm underneath your skin._

_The Devil Within..._

_You'll never know what hit you!_'

Jacqueline removed the microphone from the stand and walked down the catwalk, keeping her eyes on the tall Moth Demon,

'_I'll be here,_

_When you think you're all alone._

_Seeping through the cracks,_

_I'm the poison in your bones._

_My love is your decease,_

_I won't let it set you free,_

_Till I break you..._'

The female Spider Demon's eyes glowed an eerie green for a second, as she stared at the Moth Demon before her,

'_You'll never know what hit you!_

_Won't see me closing in,_

_I'm gonna make you suffer._

_This Hell you put me in,_

_I'm underneath your skin._

_The Devil Within..._

_You'll never know what hit you._'

Jacqueline's eyes stopped glowing, and she turned, removing one of the dress' straps from her left shoulder. The crowd cheered loudly,

'_I tried to be the lover to your nightmare._

_Ah-ah-ah-aahh..._

_Look what you've made of me._

_Now I'm the heavy burden that you can't bare._

_Look what you've made of me._

_Look what you've made of me!_

_I'll make you see..._'

My eyes widened in shock, surprise and recognition. Ellie is Jacqueline Rose! I couldn't believe my eyes. My own sister has been working as a performer for a pimp this entire time! I have to meet her and tell her I'm here too. I have to get her to work for Alastor, with me.

'_You'll never know what it you!_

_Won't see me closing in,_

_I'm gonna make you suffer._

_This Hell you've put me in,_

_I'm underneath your skin._

_The Devil Within..._

_You'll never know what hit you..._

_Ah-ah-ah-aahh..._

_Ah-ah-ah-aahh..._

_The Devil Within..._

_You'll never know what hit you!_'

The other demons cheered and woo-ed my sister, as she finished singing, shouting requests and throwing their cash onto the stage like rain or confetti. The Moth Demon pimp was grinning during my sister's performance. And it wasn't just 1 dollar bills. It was 20 dollar bills. 50 dollar bills. Even 100 dollar bills.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Miss. Jacqueline Maria Rose!" The announcer shouted from the speakers. My sister took a bow and the curtains closed. The crowd clapped their hands and cheered for more. During this, I left my spot and snuck towards the backstage of the studios, so I could meet my sister and convince her to join Alastor and myself.

I snuck past the guards and security to find a large sugar pink door, labeled 'Jacqueline Maria Rose: The Green Siren'. This must be the place.

I cautiously knocked on the door and a voice called from the other side, "Come in."

I opened the dressing room and found my sister sitting in front of a mirror, wearing a dressing gown and removing her make-up with a facial wipe. Once her make-up was off, she turned to me and smiled, "Hello there. Can I help you?"

I walked up to the green Spider Demon and smiled, "Ellie, I can't believe it's you. I've been looking everywhere for you. But you've been here this whole time."

Ellie looked at me with a look of pure confusion, "I'm sorry, but... Do I know you?"

"It's me. Sammy. Your younger sister." I told her, gesturing to myself, "We used to be very close." A small frown replaced my smile, "Don't you remember me?"

Ellie tilted her head slightly, "Do you need something? I need to get ready and finish the show."

I looked at my sister in confusion. How could she not remember me? Did she hit her head when she fell down here? Did something traumatic happen to make her lose her memories? Is she suffering from a concussion?

I shook my head, recollected myself and straightened my dress. I grabbed Ellie's hands, "Please, Ellie. You've got to remember me. I'm your sister. We used to be close. Playing video games together. Solving our problems with each other. We even helped each other when things got tough for one of us. You have to remember."

Ellie gave me a sad look, "I'm sorry. And why do you keep calling me 'Ellie'? My name is Jacqueline Maria Rose."

I shook my head, "No, it's not! Your name is Eleanor May Carter! I am your sister! Samantha Carter! Why don't you remember?!"

Ellie continued giving me a sad look, then she shook her head and straightened herself, "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Then she put her hands over my shoulders and pushed me out of the dressing room. The door closed behind me and I heard the lock activate. She locked me out again!

I looked at the door and was about to knock, until a male voice shouted from my left, "Hey! You got business back here?"

I turned and saw a male, pink striped Spider Demon, over 8 foot tall, walking toward me. He had a protective angry look on his face, and he was looking at me.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered, but I recollected myself and stood up straight, "Why do I need to tell you?"

The demon folded his arms and glared at me, "Because I'm Jackie's friend. And it's obvious that you've said something to upset her." Then he pointed down the corridor, "I think it's time for you to leave. The exit is down that way. Thank you for coming to the show."

I glared at the demon, then angrily marched down the corridor. I exit the studio and sat down by the curb of the sidewalk. My phone vibrated and I picked it out of my pocket. It was a message from Husk.

'How did it go?'

I sighed with a sullen face and texted back,

'Not well. I made a shocking discovery, though.'

'What is it?'

'The Green Siren, Jacqueline Maria Rose, is my older sister.'

'And?'

'She doesn't remember me or anything from her past.'

'That is shocking. Do you want to inform Alastor what you've found out?'

'I'm no good at keeping secrets from him. I'll tell him when I've recovered from what I've just found out.'

'Okay. Take your time.'

With that, I put my phone back into my pocket and walked down the sidewalk, making my way back to Alastor's base of operations. I still can't believe after all these years, Ellie has been here and has no memories of who she is or her past. I hope I find her again and find a way to jog her memory. 'Jacqueline Maria Rose'? Who came up with a name like that?! It sounds like an apple cocktail!

At least I know where Ellie is now and I hope I get to see her again... I miss my sister so much...


	7. Chasing Rainbows

Chasing Rainbows

**~Jack Rose's POV~**

It was a quiet day in the studio, for a change. Valentino was pacing back and forth around the studio, muttering to himself. While Summer, Dia and I were just finishing our photoshoot for the upcoming calendar for after the upcoming Cleanse in a little over two weeks.

Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention the Cleanse. Every December 31st, New Year's Eve, Angel Exterminators from Heaven arrive to Hell and do a yearly extermination of the Denizens of Hell, to lessen the over-population of this world. The best thing we can do is stay home, stock up on food and necessities, board up the doors and windows, and _DO NOT_ step foot outside for any reason. Because, if one of the Angel Exterminators catches even the smallest glimpse of you, you're dead for good. I should know. I've survived seven Cleanses.

Anyhow, I got dressed into my casual attire, removed my make-up with a facial wipe, and grabbed a glass of orange juice, as I noticed Valentino pacing with an angry look on his face, muttering to himself and lowly growling.

"What's wrong, Mr. Valentino?" Summer asked sweetly, as she just finished changing into her work attire.

"Angel Cakes is late for work." Valentino hissed, "He's supposed to be doing a gang bang in the studio today, but he's not here for his role."

I decided to look away and stay quiet. To be honest, I'm not sure where Angel disappeared off to. I remember he told me his family used to be an Italian Mafia family, but... My eyes widen and a gasp escaped my throat. Oh shit...

Valentino, Summer and Dia must have heard me gasp, because their attention shot straight to me.

Valentino narrowed his eyes at me, "You know something I don't, Little Jackie?"

I rubbed my upper-arm in discomfort and my second pair of hands twiddled their thumbs. I took a breath and looked my moth demon boss, "Have you been having any money affairs with anyone?"

Valentino hissed at me, "What the fuck are you talking abo-" Then his eyes widened and he growled in anger, "That... Stupid... Whore..."

"Is something wrong?" Dia asked.

Valentino took a breath and smiled, looking at me, "Summer. Dia. Take care of the studio." He grabbed my arm tightly, "Jackie and I are going for a ride."

Summer and Dia smiled and giggled. With that, Valentino dragged me out of the studio, into his limo with two other demons, and we drove off down the road, to the darkest part of Pentagram City. Valentino told me to keep an eye out the window and see which building Angel Dust was hiding in. Apparently, I have a gift for sensing other demons, similar to how Angel and I can sense storms coming from over a mile away. Useful, but kind of annoying when others ask you to use it.

After ten minutes of driving in Pentagram City, we came across a crowded building with a couple of shark demon bouncers at the front door. I got a familiar sensation that Angel was in this building. There was a smell of gunpowder and men's cologne in the air.

I raised my hand and spoke up, "Stop the car. This is the place."

Valentino looked at me and asked, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Absolutely. Angel is in that building."

Valentino growled for a second, then told the driver, "You heard the lady. Stop the car."

The car stopped in front of the building and waited. After thirty seconds f waiting, Angel Dust exit the building. He looked like he was ashamed of what he's done and what happened in the building. The driver exit the car and opened the back door, where Valentino was sitting.

Valentino looked outside, to Angel, and beckoned him with his finger, "Oh... Angel."

Angel sighed, removed his hat and walked towards the limo. He entered the car and the driver closed the door. The driver entered the front of the car and resumed driving.

I looked at Angel and threw my arms around my best friend, "Angel! Thank God you're alright. You had me worried sick."

Angel smiled and pried me off him, with his hands over my shoulders, "Easy, Jackie. I'm alright."

Valentino cleared his throat and spoke up, "How touching." Then he turned to Angel, "So. Tell me, Angel Cakes... What the fuck was that?"

Angel Dust twiddled his thumbs and tried to explain, "I... I overheard you at the studio."

"Angel..." Valentino started.

"Talking about how you didn't have anyone to handle this deal... With... I mean..." Angel continued.

"Angel..."

"I know I could take 'em out easy and even scored ya both-"

"ANGEL!" Valentino raised his voice to stop Angel from talking, "Baby... How have I told you countless times, Sweetheart? Regarding you, work and my affairs?"

Angel waved his hand and scoffed, "C'mon, boss. I know how this stuff goes... It was just-"

Valentino angrily grabbed Angel by his face and pulled up, staring down at him, "WHAT. Have... I told you?"

"Mr. Valentino, please. It was just a mistake. Angel-" I tried to defuse anything that might happen.

But Valentino glared at me and slapped me across the face with his free hand. The force of the slap knocked me off my feet and collapse onto the seat. I looked at Valentino and placed my hand over my red, throbbing, burning cheek.

"Stay out of this, Jackie." He told me with a hiss. Then he returned his attention to Angel.

Angel swallowed a lump in his throat and answered softly, "Stay in the studio?"

Valentino lowered his hand, "Very good. And where were you today?"

Angel looked away in shame, "Not the studio."

Valentino smiled and withdrew his hand, "Very good, Darlin'." Then he sat down, "Now. Let's talk about how you're gonna make up for the work you missed."

Angel shrugged his shoulders, "I can... Pull a double shift tomorro-" "I think." Valentino cut him off, as he snapped his fingers.

The driver stopped the car at a corner of the street. I looked out the window, then looked at the moth demon pimp Overlord. He can't be serious about this!

"You can get out right here. Stand on this corner and make up the time you missed filming." Valentino told Angel Dust, who look uncomfortable about this idea, "You were supposed to do a gang bang today. So you might be having a long night, Sugar."

"Now, hang on a moment!" I stood up, "That's not fair, Valentino! Angel doesn't deserve this!"

Angel, Valentino and the other two demons looked at me. The two demons looked at me in shock. Angle shook his head and Valentino glared at me with a low growl. Valentino walked up to me, grabbed me by the neck tightly, and threw me out of the car, into the street. I slid across the ground and hit hard into the building on the other side of the sidewalk.

"Take 'Little Miss Spunky' with you." I heard Valentino tell Angel, "She still needs to learn her place and keep her mouth shut."

Angel Dust sighed and exit the car, "Yes, sir."

"Is that all?" Valentino asked, making Angel flinch.

Angel turned to the Overlord and faked a wide smile, "Whatever ya want, Mista Valentino."

Valentino smiled, "Good boy..." Then told the pink spider demon, "Now get out."

With that, Angel exit the limo and walked onto the street. Valentino closed the car door and the limo drove off, back to the studio. I sat up and rubbed my painfully throbbing head. I tried to stand up, but the left side of my torso surged with pain, that I couldn't move.

Angel walked up to me with concern visible on his face. He helped me to my feet by putting my arm over his shoulders, "You okay, Jackie?" I winced in pain, and gave him a small nod. Angel frowned, "No, you're not okay. You're badly hurt. Probably suffering from a concussion or a few broken ribs." He sighed, "What were you thinking? Standing up to the boss like that? You could've been killed for what you've said."

I looked at the ground, "I guess... I wasn't thinking. I couldn't just sit there and let Valentino treat you like that." I looked at Angel, "You did what you thought was right and he throws you out on the street? It's not fair. You don't deserve this treatment. You're a demon, not a hellhound or an imp."

Angel looked at me and scoffed with a smile, "Your soul is too good for a place like this, Jackie." Then he growled under his breath, "Fuckin' pompous shithead! Fuckin'... Ugh..."

After two minutes of waiting on the street, a stylish car stopped by. Angel Dust walked over and leaned forward, as the window lowered. Angel smiled, "Well, hey there. See some-" He froze with an alarmed look on his face.

I looked at my best friend, "What is it, Angel?"

I looked into the car and saw why Angel froze. Inside the car were two female demons. Very different from each other. The one closest to the window had long, blonde hair, tied in a low ponytail. Dark eyes with yellow sclera, and white skin with red cheeks. She wore a white collared shirt under a red blazer and black bow tie. Black pants and black shoes.

The other female demon was humanoid too. Her skin was a dark gray color. Her very long hair was white, with light pink stripes at the ends, and she wore a big pink bow in it. Her right eye was a light yellow and her sclera was light pink. Her left eye is missing and is replaced by a pink X, which is difficult to see with her long bangs.

Her mini dress was white with light-navy blue X's on the chest, a frill at the bottom, and a belt. Light-navy blue evening gloves and a choker of the same color. Her right stocking was light-navy blue, while her left stocking had light-pink stripes. You can also see straps of light-navy over her shoulders, since she wears the straps of her dress down.

Like a pastel goth moth demon, of sorts.

The first female demon smiled and waved at us, while the other female demon face-palmed.

Angle shook his head and waved them off, "Whoa, now. For the ladies, I charge extra."

The first female demon spoke up, "No, no, no! No! We don't want any of that! I was wondering if we could talk to you and your friend real quick."

"We're on the clock, sista..." Angel Dust told her, "Ya gotta pay if ya wanna waste our time."

The demon nodded and opened the door with a pleasant smile, "Oh, yes! Sure! I can do that!"

Angel and I looked at each other. Angel Dust shrugged and helped me into the car, following close behind.

"Ya got any booz in this fancy ass car?" He asked our new acquaintances.

"Are you sure these are the ones you wanna talk to?" The moth girl asked the blonde-haired girl.

The blonde-haired girl looked at me and Angel. Angel was in his sassy persona, while I was trying my best to hide the pain I was in. The blonde nodded, "Yes. They're good. I can tell." I narrowed my eyes. Why did those words sound familiar to me? My head throbbed in pain.

"So... What's what?" Angel asked, "Like I said... We're on the clock."

The blonde drew a blank, "Well..."

So the moth girl spoke, "What are your names? Mister and Miss...?"

Angel gave them a look and answered, "Angel. Angel Dust? The porn star?" Then he gestured to me, "And this is my colleague, Jack Rose. The Green Siren? We're kinda famous here, bitch."

The moth girl raised a brow, "Was that necessary?"

Angel smirked, "Nah. But those words tend to just _slip_ outta me..."

"And you two are...?" I asked.

"My name is Vaggie..." The moth girl introduced herself, then gestured to the other girl, "This is Charlie." The blonde girl waved with a sweet smile, "We-"

"Like Vagina?!" Angel exclaimed.

Charlie and Vaggie looked at him dumbfounded, while Angel and I suppressed laughter. My side surged with pain. Ow... It hurts to laugh...

Charlie looked at me, as I doubled over in pain. She gasped in worry, "Oh my gosh! You're hurt!"

I waved my hand to keep her away from me, "Don't fuss. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain."

Vaggie cleared her throat and resumed where she left off, "...We have a proposition for you two. Your princess, Charlie here, repurposed one of her family's buildings into a rehabilitation center for souls, like you two, who we think have a chance at redemption. Our goal... Is to get a damned soul into Heaven! At least one. Just to prove that it's possible..."

"Is it?" Angel and I asked.

"We don't..." Vaggie sighed, "Know yet."

"Uuhh-huh. Right." Angel nodded in uncertainty.

"But!" Charlie spoke up, "We want you two to be our first test subjects."

"Uh... Why us?" Angel asked. I nodded in agreement with his question.

"Because... You two seem like someone who regrets their life choices and would be interested in self-reflection and bettering themselves." Charlie smiled.

Angel looked uncertain. You can see the conflict in his facial expression. That's the reason he created this sassy, selfish and overconfident persona in the first place. I rubbed my arm and looked out the window, as my reflection. I have no memory of who I was in life. Who was I before coming to Hell? Did I do something wrong? What sins did I befall? Wrath? Sloth? Envy? Was I a murderer? A thief? Did I overdose on narcotics? Was I part of a mafia, like Angel? Ow! My head!

Vaggie spoke up, snapping me back to reality, "Because. We've been talking to demons all day and nobody has agreed to do it yet."

Angel smirked, then burst into laughter. I looked away in uncertainty.

"Look. You both will get free meals, free housing and protection from Hell's constant hazards." Vaggie continued, "That is if you agree to attend what activities we plan... And genuinely attempt to rectify your behavior!"

Angel Dust calmed from his laughter and shook his head, "Sounds lame."

Vaggie growled in anger, but Charlie spoke up, "Aw! You can't tell me you two enjoy standing on the side of the street waiting for someone to pay to-" She paused for a moment and looked away, "You know..."

Angel tilted his head and smirked, "Hmm... I don't know! Please, finish that sentence..."

Vaggie sighed in disgust, "Ugh! Charlie, They're not good candidates... We'll just look again tomorrow."

"HEY!" Angel shouted, getting Charlie, Vaggie and my attention, "Who said we're not a good pick?! Jackie and I are the best picks! You broads don't know us! We could be whatever we wanna be!"

"Then prove it!" Vaggie challenged.

Angel and Vaggie stared at each other, eye-to-eye. You could see sparks flying from their eyes.

Then Angel smiled and answered, "We're in."

My eyes widen, "What!? Angel, you don't have to-" "Yes, I do, Jackie. For your sake too." He cut me off, putting his hand over my shoulder.

"Really?" Charlie and Vaggie asked, Charlie with a big smile on her face, and Vaggie with a raised brow.

Angel nodded, "Yeah! I'm also three months behind my rent, so free housin' sounds fuckin' good to me. Plus it'll be nice not to have to... Suck the greasy landlord's dick every month."

"Charming..." Vaggie commented in disgust.

My eyes widen again, "Three months?! Angel, why didn't you tell me you were behind rent? I could've helped you out."

Angel looked at me, "You've done enough for me. I don't want to be a burden on your shoulders."

I shook my head, smiling, "You're such an idiot..."

Then Angel stretched his back a bit, "Anyway... If that's all, then I guess we should prob'ly get back to work today, at least. If you gals ain't payin' for playin'... Jackie and I still need to make abo-"

Suddenly, Charlie dropped a large amount of cash into Angel's second pair of hands. Angel and I looked in surprise. Angel rubbed his chin in thought, silent in shock.

I looked at Charlie and Vaggie, "What's this?"

"Money." Charlie answered.

"I can see that." I replied, "But what is it for?"

"Helping us." She answered with big eyes.

Angel looked at the money, then at Charlie, then back at the money. He does this three times before speaking, "... This is a trick."

Charlie shook her head, "No. This is an investment in you two." She placed her hand over Angel's fluffy chest, "There's a lot more to you than what you think there is, Angel. We want to help you both."

I rubbed my arm and looked at my reflection in the window. Angel rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Pft... Okay? I mean I don't really need help, so, uh... Yeah."

I nodded with a small smile, "Thank you, Charlie."

With that, the car came to a stop and Angel and I exit the car. Angel looked back, "Okay... Well, um... Thanks. We'll be in touch, huh?"

Charlie smiled and shook Angel's hand, "Yes! And thank you!"

With that, she closed the car door and the car drove down the street, leaving me and Angel under a streetlamp, alone.

"Sure..." Angel answered quietly. Then he walked off down the street.

This roller-coaster of a day has left me with a lot to think about. I mean... I always thought the Princess of Hell was much like her father, but she was so... Nice and bubbly. She kinda reminds me of Mimzy in a way. A chance at redemption... Getting to Heaven... There's a reason why we're here, and by the looks of things, no one is interested in becoming a better person. But, if Charlie believes there's a chance...

I dug into my pockets and got out my hellphone. I looked over the phone book and found Charlie's number. I tapped on the phone icon and placed my phone over my ear. After three rings, her voice spoke, "Hello?"

"Hey, Charlie?" I answered, "It's Jack Rose. I have an answer for you regarding your hotel."

"Really? What is it?"

"I'm in."


End file.
